Puedo reajustarme
by Cleofis
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 6x09 "El universo se ha vuelto en su sitio y Temperance Brennan también. Y ya nada ni nadie podrá volver a abrir su corazón de nuevo"


**Hola! Este fanfic se basa en el capítulo 6x09, contiene spoilers, así que si no quieres saber nada del capítulo, por favor, no lo leas.**

**Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis del prólogo, el siguiente capítulo ya esta casi escrito, así que no tardaré mucho en publicarlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer**: **Bones no es mío pertenece a FOX y HH.**

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

Aquella noche llegó a su piso como si fuera una autómata, su mundo aún estaba patas arriba y como bien dijo Booth, solamente tenia que reajustarse.

No importaba que aquella noche le había abierto su corazón por primera vez en su vida, a alguien y que éste le hubiera destrozado porque…

Ella se reajustaría.

El universo se había puesto patas arriba durante tres días y sabía que cuando se despertara mañana todo volvería en su sitio. Así que, solamente tendría que esperar unas horas

Sin darse cuenta dejó su abrigo en el respaldo del sillón y se tumbó en él mirando hacia el techo.

Solo sentía tristeza, dolor, y resignación mientras que su mente volvía a recordar lo que le dijo después de que viera lo que hay dentro de ella.

–"_Estoy con alguien Huesos, y Hannah, ella no es un premio de consolación… la amo"_

"_La amo"_

"_LA AMO"_

Mas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ¿Cuántas lágrimas puede verter una persona? ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita olvidar a alguien? Booth la olvidó en tan solo siete meses

¿Podrá ella olvidar a Booth en tan poco tiempo?

"_Solo tengo que reajustarme"._

Recordó lo vulnerable que se sintió mientras le abría su corazón y lo destrozada que se sintió después cuando la rechazó.

– _La ultima cosa que quiero hacerte, es herirte, pero eso son los hechos_

– _Entiendo – dijo, y tuvo que enjuagarse las lágrimas mientras notaba que su voz se entrecortaba a causa del llanto amargo – perdí mi oportunidad._

Jamás en su vida se había arrepentido de nada, hasta esta noche. Siempre recordaría el día en que por culpa del miedo dejó ir al hombre que amaba

– _Voy a pasar página y buscar a alguien que me quiera, dentro de treinta años, cuarenta o cincuenta_

Y así lo ha hecho, ¿acaso podría culparle? Ella fue la que no quiso dar una oportunidad a su relación con Booth, y ahora, tenía lo que se merecía. Una vida vacía llena de arrepentimientos.

Cerró sus ojos mientras inspiraba aire intentando tranquilizarse, estaba tan cansada de llorar, no recordaba un solo momento en que llorara tanto como aquella noche, ni siquiera cuando sus padres la abandonaron. Era como si el dolor nunca se fuera a desaparecer.

Y estaba tan sola.

– Solo tengo que reajustarme.

-o-o-

Cuando Seeley Booth dejó a Brennan en el Jeffersonian, condujo derecho hacia su casa, aparcó en su garaje y desde entonces se quedó allí, quieto, con las manos en el volante con el rostro apoyándose en él.

_Joder_.

Eso lo resumía todo.

– _He recibido la señal Booth_

Dios, recordaba su rostro, aquellos ojos estaban tan transparentes, tan llenos de esperanza mostrándole después de todos estos años de conocerla todo lo que guardaba en su interior que tuvo que contar hasta tres, respirar hondo y recoger fuerzas para poder rechazarla.

Y cuando vio cómo poco a poco sus ojos se apagaban y se llenaban de lágrimas sintió una punzada en su corazón.

Pero lo peor fue cuando rompió a llorar… jamás en estos seis años le había visto tan vulnerable

Y él no hizo nada.

_Nada_

Se limitó a seguir conduciendo mientras que ella seguía llorando, siempre recordaría el sonido de su llanto.

Dios, aún ese sonido se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente, atormentándole

– _¿quieres que llame a alguien para que esté contigo o…?_

– _No, estoy bien sola…gracias_

¿Dónde salió tanta frialdad? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarla en ese estado sola? Pero…¿acaso pudo hacer otra cosa?

Él estaba con Hannah, ella fue quien le rescató de la depresión en la que se encontraba, fue ella la que hizo que se olvidara de Huesos, y con ella estaba bien, es feliz. Hannah es fuerte, decidida, apasionada, con ella volvió a reír y después de tanta decepción sintió que, al final, sí que podría tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Alguien que le quiera, y que él también pueda querer.

Cuando la conoció se sorprendió lo fácil que era estar con ella, y también lo rápido que sucedió todo, estando con ella podía ser él mismo, no tenía que contenerse, ni estar en guardia puesto que ella era como él.

Entre ellos no había racionalidad alguna, no había teorías científicas, ni lógica.

Era sencillo, simple, natural.

Porque simplemente Hannah no era Huesos. Y por ello, no había barreras que romper.

"_Huesos es el pasado, Hannah es el futuro"_

Entonces ¿por qué le ha afectado tanto? Tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarla, de consolarla, sin embargo algo le impidió hacerlo y no tenía nada que ver con Hannah sino con él.

Y es que, algo le decía que si lo hubiera hecho, todo esto habría terminado mucho peor que ahora, porque sintió ese sentimiento de protección que conocía tan bien, esa sensación que siempre le asaltaba cuando estaba con ella en el pasado. Por eso, si en aquel momento le hubiera abrazado no sabría como reaccionaría su cuerpo cuando la reconociera después de tanto tiempo, no sabría si hubiera podido contenerse al volver a sentirla y oler su pelo.

No habría sido justo para Hannah ni para Huesos ni para él.

Porque Hannah lo dejó todo para estar con él, porque él ya ha pasado página con ella y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por nadie. Ni siquiera por Huesos.

"_por eso hice bien"_

Sin embargo, su corazón no estaba conforme con sus pensamientos, y aquello le asustó.

-o-o-

Cuando Temperance Brennan se levantó a la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho mejor, fue hacia su cuarto de baño para asearse y se miró al espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero tampoco se extrañó puesto que anoche no había dormido casi nada.

Suspiró, su aspecto no era algo que le preocupara especialmente, puesto que tampoco tenía algo que el maquillaje no pudiese arreglar.

Cuando terminó de asearse, se arregló y en cuanto tomó un desayuno rápido se fue de su apartamento rumbo hacia su coche.

De camino hacia el Jeffersonian, Brennan se sentía como antes de que todo su mundo se pusiera al revés, se alegró por ello, y aunque su corazón le pesara un poco no iba a dejar que aquello la afectara.

Anoche le demostraron que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos nunca le llegaría a algo bueno, solo la conduce por un camino lleno de dolor y abandono.

Por tres días ella dejó su racionalidad fuera, vio lo que había al otro lado y se dio cuenta que su oportunidad se había pasado.

Pues bien, ahora el universo se ha vuelto en su sitio y Temperance Brennan también.

Y ya nada ni _nadie_ podrá volver a abrir su corazón de nuevo.


End file.
